Guy's Tale of the Abyss
by JoshuaAshita
Summary: Tales of the Abyss in Guy's point of view. Only with one twist; Guy's in love with his Master. How may that change the journey's events and outcome? Will more lives be lost, or saved? And will this romance only be doomed for tragedy? eventual Guy/Luke


**Title**:

**Pairings**: Guy/Luke

possible/slight : Ash/Natalia, Peony/Jade, Ion/Anise, onesided Dist/Jade

**Summary**: Tales of the Abyss in Guy's point of view. Only with one twist; Guy's in love with his Master. How may that change the journey's events and outcome? Will more lives be lost, or saved? And will this romance only be doomed for tragedy? eventual Guy/Luke

**Rating**: T

**Word Count**: 3,152

**Disclaimer**: Tales of the Abyss is not my game. If it was, this pairing would be Canon. Because Guy's love for Luke is very obvious to me. Because, in my mind, people can't have bromances. Oh no, it's a romance.

**Beta'd By**: NO ONE! So all mistakes are my fault. Entirely. Damn, I can't blame people...

**Authors Note:** I actually haven't beaten this game yet... heh... so this is all I'm writing until I do. But yes, I will always ship Guy and Luke together. But it's an idea I've had in my head the past few days, and I was getting bored with the rapid cutscenes of where I am, so I started a new file and am writing this as I play it.

I should have the game beat soon. I've only had it for a week and have played for about 41 hours... I don't have a life. And I'm currently sick, and I usually play it while at school, so _hopefully_ I'll beat it this week. But I suck at video games. Somehow, I seem to be good at this one...

Anyways, I'm writing this along with a Glee fanfiction right now... that one will be my priority, as I very likely doubt many people will even _read_ this one. However, this one will likely be _easier_ to write, as most of it is going to be cannon. I may start to stray from it a bit, but this chapter is entirely boring as 99% of the diologue _is exactly from the game_. Not the anime, _the game_. I've only seen like... one episode of the anime. But I feel like they'll butcher shit out, AND I WANT ALL THE GUY/LUKE LOVE I'M GETTING IN THE GAME. Not sure how much I'd get in the anime, but I get a lot in the game. And plus, I get to play as Guy in the game. And he'll always be my favorite.

And if it seems like I bash any character in this story, I'm not meaning to. It's just Guy's feeling on the character. I actually _love_ everyone in the game, even Dist. Ooh, Dist, you entertain me so. Gotta say, I wish Sync was in the game more. And... Ion... *sniffle*

So, obviously, there shall be spoilers! But no spoilers that won't make sense. Unless you have like, no knowledge at all... but, it's like that even when you just _play_ the game anyways. Since I will do my best not to leave any of the game out, you will get the entirety of what's happening. Including the characters explaining to Guy what he misses when he's not with him... because otherwise, Guy wouldn't know what's happening. And then he'd just be confused.

Unless Jade's talking, then he may just be confused anyways.

...Long authours note is looong. Just, enjoy reading, and let me know what you think!... please. I want to know if this is worth writing for other people than myself. But, I greatly enjoy it as I love Guy to an obsession, but, ideas always help~ And no, this won't be a fix-it where 'YAY! EVERYONE LIVES NOW! :D' Because as much as I wish they could, everyone dies eventually. No matter what you do, WE ALL DIE. I'm so positive, huh? But yeah, I *may* change a death or two depending on _if it seems like that would happen_ because a change I make makes it happen. But the only changes will be based on Guy and Luke's feelings towards one another.

And I love Tear, so I won't bash her, despite mot people bashing the people that one of their pairing's characters end up with in cannon... that sentance made no sense. I'M SICK. SUE ME.

Shutting up now.

* * *

_ND2000_

_In Kimlasca shall be born one who inherits the power of Loreli. He will be a boy of royal blood with hair of red. He shall be called 'the light of the sacred flame' and he will lead Kimlasca – Lanvaldear to new prosperity._

* * *

_ND2002_

_The one who would seize glory shall destroy the island of Hod, which he was born. A land by the name of Hod. War shall thereafter persist between Kimlasca and Malkuth for a full cycle of the seasons._

* * *

"_So, the time has come. Prepare."_

* * *

Baticul, the Capital of Light

Kingdom of Kimlasca – Lanvaldear

Remday, Rem – Decan 23, ND2018

* * *

_'Another day, the same spoiled brat to look after,'_ Guy thought to himself with a sigh. Putting his hands behind his head, the blond slowly made his way towards his Master's bedroom with a smile. Sure, Luke was a complete spoiled brat, but the idiot had grown on him over the years.

_'You really get to know a guy once you spend an hour every day brushing his yard-long hair.'_

He gave a wave to Pere as he made his way towards the back of Luke's room. The gardener waved back just as Guy heard Luke groan out in pain. Breaking out into a run, he made his way to climb up his usual route to his Master's room.

"Luke! What is it? Not another one of those headaches?" he called.

"Guy, is that you?" came the soft reply. Guy swore softly as he heard Luke's voice shake slightly as he spoke. They just seemed to be getting worse. "…It's okay. It's gone." Letting out a sigh of relief, Guy smiled at his friend.

"You hearing things again?" he asked worriedly. Nothing had been the same since Luke was kidnapped seven years back. He may not have been as close to the boy back then, but he would have still tentatively called them 'friends'… or, as close to friends as master and servant would normally get. Now, Guy would consider Luke his brother… not that he would say so out loud, of course. He wasn't even suppose to _see_ Luke most of the times he did, let alone form such a close bond with the Duke's son.

"…I wish I knew what the hell it was. It's so annoying," Luke groaned.

"They're getting more frequent," Guy said, voicing his thoughts. He tried to be nonchalant, despite his stomach growing tight as his worry increased. " They started after you were kidnapped by the Malkuth Empire. What's that, seven years now?" He asked, despite already knowing it was correct. He would never forget how Luke looked when they'd found him. It still scared him, the image of the small boy wrapped up tightly in a blanket.

"Thanks to them, now I'm going crazy," Luke spat out, not looking at the only boy he could call his friend. Guy jumped from the windowsill and wrung his wrist a bit.

"well, don't worry about it too much." The blond wanted to get Luke's mind off of Malkuth. Despite having grown close to the Fabre's (or, just Luke really. He had yet to make his mind up about the others) he still didn't really enjoy hearing bad things about his home country. "So, what do you want to do today? How about some sword practice?"

"Sorry, not today!" Luke said enthusiastically, hands now on his hips. Guy couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. It was hard enough to get away from his duties to be with Luke, and he really did enjoy his time with the redhead. "Master Van's here."

Guy stood tall now, eyebrow raised in confusion. "Van? But today's not training day, is it?" he asked, voicing his thoughts. If Van was truly here, he knew that he would have to find time to speak to the man without Luke's presence.

"Apparently, something came up," Luke said, clearly not knowing any more than Guy did.

A knock came at the door, followed shortly by a maid's – Tabitha's – voice, "Master Luke? May I come in?" Guy hurriedly made his way towards the window, and tossed one leg over the windowsill.

"Uh-oh. I can't let anyone see me here," Guy muttered, quickly climbing out the route that he could now likely take blindfolded in the dead of night. "I'm out of here before I get caught. See yah!" Shooting one last wave, he jumped down, the sound of the next knock being blocked from his ears by the sounds of his feet hitting the ground.

As he made his way away from Luke's room, he faintly heard Tabitha calling 'Master Luke?' once more, followed by Luke's harsh reply. He laughed softly as he put his hands in his pockets and made to search for Van. When a few moments later he spotted Luke leave his own room, he sighed and guessed that he was looking for the same man as he was.

_'Oh well,'_ Guy shrugged. _'Always after.'_

Having already finished his chores for the morning, Guy decided to help Pere out a bit with the gardening. The old man had truly grown to be like a grandfather to Guy, and he cared deeply for the old man, even when he pissed him off; but, that was mainly when the old man made fun of his gynophobia… which, pretty much everyone did.

He only had to spend a few minutes waiting, for just as he was beginning to sweat from the heat, he saw Van step out from the drawing room and into the courtyard.

"Ah, Guy!" he called out. "A please to see you."

"And you, Master Van," Guy said, bowing slightly.

When the two grew close enough that they were sure nothing could be overheard, Van began to speak once more.

"Fon Master Ion is missing," Van said. "We are to make a search for him, but the boy is not making it easy. So, unfortunately, I will not be here for Luke's training for some time. I must return to Daath."

"I see," Guy said with a nod. "Sounds like the Oracle Knights have it pretty rough."

"I'll have to leave everything to you for the time being," Van told the servant, knowing he would catch the meaning behind his words. "The Duke, the Kind, and Luke's –."

He was cut off by Pere's call. Guy was _very_ grateful for the gardener at that time, as it would not do for the idiot to overhear his conversation with the Oracle Knight's commandant.

"Ahh, Master Luke!"

Guy slowly turned around, just as his friend suspiciously made his way over to the two. "Guy? What's up?"

'_Geeze, his innocence is so naïve… and cu- No, no, I've been over this before. Shut up! I hate him, he's a Fabre… I have to hate him… Ooh, face it, I haven't for years.'_ Guy put a smile on his face before coming up with a quick lie that he knew would fool the Duke's son.

"Well, Van's a master swordsman, so I thought I'd ask for a little instruction."

"Really? That's not what it looked like to me," Luke said with a smirk. Guy cursed in his mind and was about to answer when Van did so instead.

"I was just telling him that he needed to work on his sword grip a bit," Van said cleverly. "And your servent here was simply disagreeing with me." Van shot Guy a joking smirk, to wich Guy rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. Both of them knew that he was perfectly _fine_ when it came to swordsmanship, thank you very much. "That aside, I do believe it is time for us to begin if you want ot have enough time to _really_ do anything." Guy nodded in agreement, wanting this conversation over and done with. He couldn't help but feel like he was going to be figured out.

"Luke? Did you hear me?" Van asked when the normally loud-mouthed boy didn't respond. In fact, he seemed to just be staring off into the distance.

"Huh?" He asked, snapping out of whatever trance he had clearly been in. "Oh, right!"

"Are you ready?" Van asked, standing on the opposite side of the courtyard as Luke.

"Yes, sir!" came the immediate reply.

Guy smirked as he made his way towards the benches. He loved watching Luke train. It was the thing the boy was so passionate about, and it was the one time Guy was able to successfully watch the other boy without feeling weird about it. Not that he'd ever admit to watching him any other time either. Because he didn't do that, of course not.

"I guess I'll just watch from over here," he called out, crowing one leg over the other in his seat. His arms were crossed as well as he leaned forwards, not wanting to miss a second of the action he was about to witness. Even if Luke didn't get to practice with any living being, it was still very enjoyable to watch. Even more fun than that though, was to rile him up. "Let's see what you've got, Luke."

"Yeah, yeah," Luke called back sarcastically. Quickly unsheathing a simple wooden sword (anything stronger than that may harm the boy, which they couldn't afford, Guy had been told when Luke first started his sword training), Luke took a stance and listened as his teacher once more went over the basics.

Guy sighed as he listened to Luke respond. He couldn't help but feel annoyed at how easily the boy listened to the swords master, and yet Guy had to beg and plead and do the most stupid of things in order to get Luke to do things his _father_ wanted him to do.

Luke took a few shots at the dummy before Van pulled him back to adjust his grip and show him a different attack that would leave his enemy at more of a disadvantage by not allowing him as much space to draw back his weapon.

The blond wished he could help Luke train, but knew it would be seen as odd if a mere servant knew more about swordsmanship than the Duke's son. But he'd always loved swords, and Van had taught him Hod's fighting style as well, having known of his true birthright.

Guy laughed softly as he heard Van berate his student for wanting to show off. This happened near every practice; Luke would do something stupid, Van would berate him, Luke would say he wanted to show off his skills in the open, and then Van would tell him that swordsmanship was not something for him to 'show off'.

His attention was caught once more as he heard Luke call out with the force behind his blow. Despite not having as much training as he would have liked, Luke was strong. Guy knew he was strong, Van knew he was strong, heck, Duke Fabre knew he was strong despite not wanting his son to overwork himself when he was someone that they needed so badly.

"Why can't I just take out an enemy before it attacks?" Luke asked while Van coached him on defensive maneuvers. Guy couldn't help but chuckle softly. _'He really is an idiot, isn't he?'_ Guy asked himself. His laughter grew a bit in volume as Luke stuttered to his master, but luckily, no one but Pere heard him. The gardener simply shot him a smile before returning to weeding out some of the plants.

Guy watched as the dummy weakly moved its arm up and down. _'I wish all enemies were that slow,'_ he thought to himself as he watched Luke hold up his sword in defense. There was, however, plenty of force behind the dummies movement, as was clear by the teen's slight stagger backwards. After figuring out the intervals of attack, Luke took one clear strike at the enemy, getting out of its attack range.

Van nodded, and announced that they would move onto artes. Guy adjusted in his seat a bit; this was always his favorite part. Luke was the most into this part, as this was the hardest part for him. He truly allowed himself to lose himself into his fighting, and Guy loved that about- er… _greatly_ _liked_ that about him.

Van also seemed to take great pleasure in showing the specialized moves to his pupil. Luke caught on fast (most of the time), and always strived to get it perfect. Whenever Guy turned (forced) his head away from Luke, he would see Van nodding at his pupil's obvious talent. Whatever Luke lacked in natural born talent, he made up for with hard work and practice.

As Van told Luke to study his opponents moves to use against them, Guy allowed himself to think back for a moment, to the day they'd found Luke. He had simply been moping around with Princess Natalia, having spent most of his time with her since Luke's disappearance. Then they'd suddenly heard word as the knights came running in that 'Master Luke has been found!'. The two had quickly run off in the direction that everyone else seemed to be moving in, the guard watching them quickly following.

Luke had looked horrified as his mother held him close. He was shaking, a blanket wrapped tightly around his body, looking at everyone around him with wide eyes. Natalia called out for Luke, but the boy simply huddled closer to his mother and stared at her in confusion before jumping away from his mother as well.

That was when they'd found out he lost his memory.

They had to re-teach him everything. How to talk, how to do math, the simplest of things. And because of that, they taught him on a need-to-know basis. Luke was no longer allowed to leave the manor, and Guy was only allowed to see him when on duty.

But more than just the rules regarding Luke had changed. Luke was different since they brought him back. Not good different, but not bad different either. Just… different. Natalia took every chance to point that out to her fiancé, but Guy couldn't help but want to point out that it wasn't his fault he changed. He didn't want to blame Malkuth for it either, though.

So he blamed no one.

It wasn't as though Luke had become an aweful person. He was just, different. And aside from the headaches, he was fine now. Except, of course, for the seven years of memory loss.

He was snapped out of his thoughts and memories by Luke's call of 'What's that?', accompanied by the gentle singing of a woman.

_"Tue lei zwe kuloa riou tue zwe."_

"That voice!" Van called out.

"I.. I can't move!" Guy wanted to punch Luke right now for pointing out the obvious, as clearly none of them could. But, at previously stated… he couldn't move.

"That's a fonic hymn!" Pere called out. _'I know!'_ Guy wanted to shout. But, he likely shouldn't know anyways. Besides, what he said _was_ more useful than what Luke had said. And he'd just get an earful for 'disrespecting his elders' later on anyways. He did share a room with an old man, so he really _would_ have to listen to it all night. "Has a Seventh Fonist invaded the manor?"

"Damn it…" Guy muttered as he stood up, his legs shaking beneath him. He blinked the sleep from his eyes as he rtied to move, being forced to lean up against the support beam. "It's putting me to sleep." Looking around, he saw it having the same affect on everyone. "What the hell are the guards doing?" he asked. Surely _some_ of them had to still be awake. After all, Pere was still fighting off sleep, and the man was nearly eighty!

Before anyone could respond, a girl jumped down.

"I've finally found you Vandesdelca!" called out the strange girl. Guy weakly lifted his head, catching a quick glance of dark gray hair before the tiredness forced his head to drop once more. _'She must be the Seventh Fonist,'_ Guy thought to himself. _'But what does she want with Van…?'_ "Prepare to die, traitor!"

Well, clearly to kill him, is what she wants.

Guy wondered if the girl knew of Van's talking with him about Hod, how he was training a servant in the ways of Sigmund-style swordsmanship. But then, wouldn't she be after him, not Van? He shook his head weakly. No, no, it wasn't about him. Stop being paranoid. Right now, you've got to… got to help… to help Van…

"Tear! I knew it!"

So, Van knew the… knew the girl… Guy yawned as he stumpled a bit, barely holding himself up. The effects of sleep were slowly starting to wear off now that she had stopped singing, but it had still affected him. Apparently him more so than Luke, considering the boy was able to coherently call out;

"Who the hell are you?" as he pointed a finger to her. Guy wanted to sarcastically call out '_Clearly it's Tear, as your master oh-so-kindly just pointed out to you!' _but was using enough effort just to hold himself up right now. Instead, he held back a growl as he forced himself to stand straight once more. Guy wanted to shout at his idiot of a master as he took a shot at the Seventh Fonist with his _wooden sword_, but Van beat him to it, sounding surprisingly worried. About who, Tear or Luke, Guy didn't know.

"No! Stop!"

But it was too late, as Tear's Mace and Luke's sword collided, the wood somehow holding up against Tear's clearly strong Mace.

"Not that weird voice again…" Guy faintly heard Luke mutter.

_'Oh shit,'_ he thought. _'Of all the times, he has to get a headache _now_?"_ Guy really wanted to punch someone in the face right now, and not in the way he would normally do to someone he cared for. More of the I-really-wish-I-could-kill-you-right-now sort of way.

Preferably that Tear girl, or whatever Van had called her.

Confusion made way onto his face as he heard Tear call out "The Seventh Fonon?" followed quickly by the two's screams. No, no, it was too soon. Luke wasn't meant to know yet.

"Too late…" Van called out. "The Seventh Fonons have reacted to each other!" '_Hyper resonance,'_ Guy thought to himself, having never before witnessed such a display of fonons. He had always loved anything to do with fonons, particularly fonmachines. But after a moment, the amazement fell way to worry.

"What do we do, Master Van?" Guy called out, now that his strength was entirely back. Looking around, he saw some of the guards standing and hurriedly running towards the spot both the Duke's son and the intruder had vanished from just moments ago.

"We find whoever has stolen Luke, and make them pay."

* * *

**A/N:** So... I don't really remember how much Guy is actually meant to know about Van. Clearly I know it's not a lot, otherwise he would've been able to tell them more, but...I just sort of made up what Van told Guy. I may change it later. Let me know what _you_ think he said, kay? :D

Anyways, I'm off to go play my actual file until I fall asleep now.

Goodnight! Or good day, depending on when you read this!

~Joshua


End file.
